


quiet

by dendryllio



Series: flintwood drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “you’d better be quiet if you don’t wanna get caught.”
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: flintwood drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	quiet

“You’d better be quiet if you don’t wanna get caught.”

A hand palming Oliver’s cock under the library table was risky. They both knew it was. It wasn’t like one of them couldn’t cast a charm, obstructing them from others’ views, silencing Oliver’s whimpers from those around them. But neither did. They both got off on the suspense, the danger, the thought of someone catching them. And they both knew it.

“I- Marc, feels too good,” he whispered, words half caught in his throat, fighting their way out along with the moans of pleasure shoved down.

“I’m sure it feels good, babe. But you know you’ve gotta keep it down.”

“And you know I’m loud.” Hissed through his teeth.

Marcus chuckled fondly. “Yes. I do.”

Oliver glared at his boyfriend but made no efforts to stop him, slumping back in his chair, spreading his legs, focusing on his breathing in order to not let anything but silent air come out of his mouth.

Marcus was ruthless, giving it his all. He didn’t hold back one bit and Oliver was struggling to hold on to his conscious, getting closer by the second.

Lover’s eyes caught each other in gaze, one pair slanted, mischievous, almost greedy, the other wide, pupils blown, glazed over with arousal. Marcus knew just from the look in Oliver’s eyes that he was about to cum.

A gasp wrenched from Oliver’s gut as he spilled into his pants, hips thrusting up against Marcus’s ruthless grip as he rode out his pleasure.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated, peace and love !


End file.
